Epic Jump Map Butter Edition!
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: The squids have kidnapped deadlox! It's up to Sky, MCU, and...hologram deadlox...to save him! My little twist added...hehe...I'm so evil. rated t because of cussing. Oh, and gore later on... :-D I'm really evil now..Updates may be once every week, or daily, depending on my time. So don't get angry if I suddenly stop working on this...I'm lazy!
1. Chapter 1

Epic Jump Map Budder Edition!

Hey Everyone! 17th or 18th project so far! OMG soo many, and that's the in progress ones. But...here you go! A fic. Based off of Bodil40's EJMBE, I've watched it. And, now I've got to watch it again...*sigh* I'm tired. Well...uhh...*yawn* oh yeah, fics. Ty first... :P I'm so evil.

1. Deadlox, Ty

Ty sighed. Of course, there was a bad part of every week. And his was for just talking. Talking! Jeez, teachers needed to be nicer. And this was college, not a work office. Well, at least there'd be something to cheer him up on days like this..

Adam had told him that Bodil40 had made a new Epic Jump Map, and it was a butter edition. Butter, which made Adam esctatic. Jason was doing this one with them, just for fun. So now, Ty was looking at the game load up. It was taking a lot longer than usual...but he was concentrating on maintaining a Skype call. It was failing...he hated when this happened. But as a burst of static made its way through the microphone, the screen said that the call had been answered. _Finally..._

"Ty? Is it working?" Adam's voice rang through the static, then Jason's.

"Jeez, if it doesn't work again, I'm gonna just come over there and do it myself-"

"It's fine-" Then, he paused. After he heard Jason, he'd reopened the browser to Minecraft and hoped it was done. But, it now said,'_Extra chunks loading...'_Extra chunks? What?

"Ty, you there?" Jason sounded a little pissed off.

"Yeah, just, does either of your guys' screen say, Extra chunks..."

"No. I'm gonna..." Adam stopped.

"What?Whaaa...Is this some sort of sick joke? Because mine says..."Jason had stopped talking. Moments later, Ty turned up the volume.

"Guys? You-MMPPHH!" A scuffle and something surrounded his eyes, then his mouth. He suddenly heard Adam and Jason again, but moments after, the darkness shut everything out, leaving nothing but black.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllll

"TY? TY!" Adam was yelling now, and Jason began to speak.

"What's-"

"TY!"

"Guys?" Adam stopped, relieved, but then angry. Why'd Ty stop? Jason did too..."You-MMPPHH!"

"TYYY! TY!" Adam resumed yelling, and Jason kept asking what was going on. Then, moments after, Ty's end of the call was paused. PAUSED.

"Adam..." Jason's voice came through.

"What?" Adam was rather pissed off at Ty and Jason for scaring him...but Ty hadn't unpaused. What was going on?

"Did you get a letter or something behind the other stuff? I did.."

Minimizing the other 3 windows, there was a Wordpad open. ? It read:

_To: Sky_

_We have kidnapped Deadlox and will only release him if Sky willingly gives himself to us. If this does not happen, Deadlox will be killed, and so will you._

_-Squids_

"...This is definiatly a prank. Can you- Jason, what?" Jason was yelling, and Adam had no clue why.

"TRY VIDEO? NOW- ARRGGHHH!" Adam turned on the video option. Jason was nowhere in sight, but the room was...gone...The camera flipped up to show his face, beaded with sweat. "IS THIS HAPPENING TO YOU?" Adam averted his gaze and screamed. The room he had been in was gone, too...Then, Jason's end of the call was disconnected.

"JASON! JAS-" He was cut off by a sudden jolt of pain. Then, he was suddenly floating in the sky for a moment, still and confused. Gravity then did its job and pulled him to the ground. Yelling, he tried to slow down, and he smashed into the earth and blacked out.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ty's consciousness returned, along with a strange noise. More of these noises started, and for a while it was all that he heard. Eventually, he opened his eyes. He was still blindfolded, but if he leaned his head back all the way and opened his eyes a little, he could see. Navy blue cloth surrounded him, and his hands and ankles were tied together. Very tightly. Why had the day gotten worse? Then, something lifted him into the air, pressing Ty onto a soft surface. Then, slight discomfort followed, but soon disappeared to reveal light.

Blinded, he blinked once to try and see. Then, his hands were untied, his ankles, then the blindfold and he was pratcially free. But his eyes refused to adjust, and the sound of creaking metal rippled through the place. Then, the light dimmed enough for Ty's eyes to adjust. There was grey cobblestone all around him, and rusted iron bars blocked from any means of escape. But...cobblestone? He examined himself. Pulling his neon green headset from his head, on immediant look, was blockier than it had been. His skin matched the color of his Minecraft avatar...was he in Minecraft?

Slowly, he got up, and went to the bars. Pressing his face against them, the walls were made of cobblestone...but whoever left him here wouldn't be stupid enough to make breakable walls, would they? There had to be something else. He looked to the other cells. All of them were empty... not one was closed other than his.

And as a bonus, who was able to shove him into Minecraft without warning? 'Extra Chunks'...damn it. He should have run while he had the chance. Too late now...

Pulling at the bars, heels in the ground, there was no other reason than a very complicated hack...or maybe a dream? Strangest one yet, but the only reasonable option. Ty pinched himself in the arm, and moaned a little from the force of it. He wasn't doing anything, really...

He shoved his hands into pockets...pockets? He found a tiny gadget, about the size of a Cheerio. It placed itself right on his headset, then vanished. Confused, he put them back on.

"Loading." A female voice came through the headsets, clear and smooth. It was still confusing.

"Transporting deadlox to SkythekidRS and MinecraftUniverse... Complete."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lll

"What do we do until they come, wait and act pretty? I wanna have war!" One voice interveined with others, stating the one thing everyone wanted to do. Yells and shouts went up. But one of the voices cleared its throat, and silence fell like a blanket.

"Are you sure? Last time, we lost hard and were embarrased for days. Why not just make them so frustrated to the point they quit and look stupid? They lose battle, not as hard as not even finishing the journey. And if they look stupid and we look strong, there's nothing to worry about. So make them angry!" For a moment, shock made the voices stop. Then, a roar of agreement rippled through the room.

"Silence, silence! Now, if they do manage to reach us, then we need to be prepared. Bait goes in a cell. Now, court dismissed." The door flew open to show a squid carrying a navy blue sack that was strangely quiet. The squid hauled the sack to a hallway, where a row of open cells stood. The sack dropped, and then, a teal person tumbled out.

It had a pair of neon headsets on, and was oddly not moving. The squid then unwrapped the person's bindings on its wrists, ankles, and eyes. The instant the last one was removed, the squid bolted for the cell door and shut it. A key turned silently, and in an instant, it was gone. It made its way to the room it came out of, to one of the squids that remained.

"I don't know if this is a smart idea..."It looked at the one who just entered.

"It's fine. Don't worry. Let's just go annoy the heck outta Sky. I seriously want to annoy the piss outta him.."

"I'm right behind you. And the kid we got, he isn't going anywhere, even if he finds the secret device. Those walls got enchanted...nothing less than 3 people working with dimond picks on one block can break it. That means...we've got 'em."

llllllllllllllllllllll

He looked around. It was somewhere in Minecraft, out of that cramped cell at least. Ty looked down and almost screamed. Adam was laying in a crater pratically 3 blocks deep. Ouch. Scuttering down, he grabbed Adam and pulled him out. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either.

Somehow, it was easier to carry stuff, but it was hard to navigate. As if the lack of map wasn't hard enough. But eventually, Jason was found in a similar crater. Neither looked hurt, but Ty couldn't be sure. Of course, this was Minecraft and you get hungry unless you're on Creative mode, so they had to hide soon or else...eh, let's not go that way. But after walking and running around for a while, he'd gotten hungry.

Some noises flew into his ear, the sound of chains moving. Nothing was around here... he concentrated on the cell for a moment. Pressing his eye against the bars, he was able to make out a girl, flailing around, screaming. And she had cuts all over her. Her dirty blond hair was flying all around her face, making her look really angry. And her eyes were a bright green, like lamps. She was thrown harshly into the cell next to him, still screaming. At that point, he covered his ears and winced.

After the door finally got locked, she was still screaming and now using the chaind to bang the iron bars open. Then, Ty focused back on Adam & Jason. Both of them were stirring, but only a little. The girl's screaming was less subdued, at least. Jason moaned, and shook his head a little. Adam winced and tried to sit up, stiff. At least they could move. It wouldn't go well if they couldn't.

As they recovered, the early dawn's sky had now went to sunset. This might take a while...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll

WOOHOO! First chapta' DOWN! Oh hell yeah! Beetches, take that!

allagenda: We helped, idiot. Shut the fuck up please.

No you.

allagenda: I SAID PLEASE!

I don't care.

allagenda:_I don't care._ Pfft. Yeah right. Want me to delete what I put in?

You're too much of a coward.

allagenda: Watch me, bitch.*begins to delete story and save*

Ok,Ok, fine, just, uggh, fix the damn story please.

allagenda*fixes*

Thank God...

allagenda: NO BITCH THANK ME!

*laughs* Direct quote from JoshJepson&AttackingToucans there...LOL

allagenda: IKR?

Yeah...Thanks for reading!

allagenda: See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamdropsify, Agenda

"YAAA!KIIIIIIYYYYYAAA!"BOOM! CRASH! Yup. Me trying to break iron bars with a sort of metal. Jesus Christ, they wouldn't give in. Frigg. If I wanted to make it home, it would require a lot of gore and not to mention a hell lot of yelling. Plus some random twist that everyone back home would laugh their butts off at.

"Jesus...damn bars.." I had gotten hungry. Not to mention ready to drop. So, I fell down where I stood, my chains rattling on the ground. Panting, I tried to stand up as so to resume my assult on the iron bars. But there was probably an easier way...

I had watched the other Epic Jump Maps enough to know that Bodil40 liked to be a troll. So, I felt around in the darkest corners, and my hand rubbed against something, small. What?

I pulled it out. The mini device is about the size of my pupil, and has 6 jittery legs, at least, they LOOK like legs. There are little claws at the end of each leg that can probably hold a speck of dust. It was about the same tone as my hair, which looked kind of black-brown, like it did in real life. The little device scuttled up my arm, into my hair, and stopped. I fingered the spot where it disappeared, but only my hair was there.

"Would you like to transport to deadlox,SkythekidRS, and MinecraftUniverse?"

"GAAAH! What the FUCK was that?" This female, robotic sounding voice like the one you hear on GPS's all the time came into my ear.

"Would you like to tr-"

"Nonononononono-"

"Request denied." I sighed, sinking down a little more. Shaking, I knew better than to do this, add my tendency to get nervous -when anyone older than me who I consider famous or pretty cool comes up- and not speak.

I heard something, voices. My eyes widened. Oh SHIT. Not any voices. SQUID voices. OUT OF ALL THE MISERABLE THINGS, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SQUIDS? I hate Bodil SOOO bad right now it's unreal. God DAMN, RGGGHHH! One wor-no, four: Squids, go to hell. PLEASE. Then I can escape and make it all better and I can go home.

This thought flares up something that I want to try...

"Can I transport to...katekate21?" My mother's profile...will it work?

"Real life?" My heart is pounding. Yesyesyesyes!

"Yes!" I'm smiling, imagining the look on her face...

"Transporting..."

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Mom? Is that..." A gasp. She whirls around in her chair, looking at me.

"Where have- gah! You're...you're..._floating._" I look down and, yup, my feet aren't landing anytime soon.

"Hmm...hold on..." I focused on the cell. She was a little more faded, but there. I focused on her and realized I was a little transparent.

"I think..a hologram? I didn't realize...Mom, I guess you're seeing...hologram me..hehe...it's funny a little.."

"A hologram? Really?" She's giving me the angry, you're not telling the truth look. I get it a lot.

"I'm not kidding. Really...why else can I float? Lying?" She sighs. Really, it is a reasonable explanation...

"It's just...I don't know what happened..."She looks away.

"It's fine...can I speak to sis?" I don't want to say her name, yet.

"Yes...she's in her room..."Slowly, I make my way through the hallway. The door swings open when I touch it. She's sitting on the floor, drawing as usual. Her blond hair falls over her eyes like a curtain. When she looks up, violet eyes pirece mine. They get big in the matter of a split second. Should have knocked.

"OHMYGODWHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOIN GHEREWHEREDIDYOUGO?!"She tackles me and says that line very fast. Jesus Christ...

"Hi..."

"Where'd you go?! You just..."

"You remember those Epic Jump maps? Bodil's?"

"Yeah...the troll's?" I laugh. She calls him the troll because of how tricky he is. Like, how in the Sisterhood of the Traviling pants, Carmen calls her mother's boss the stalker. It's hilarious to me, because she's only 5.

"Well, I found the 5th one, you were there...and it's pretty complicated. See, the squids have got me and deadlox, and they also dragged Sky and MCU in there too, to get rid of Sky and...umm...take over his youtube channel, I think. I THINK. It's not for sure, but that's what it seems like.

"And another thing...I can hear them and they're annoying as FUCK. They haven't spoken to me, but I've heard enough to last a lifetime. More than enough."

"Wait...then you're here..."

"Yup, hologram. I don't even know how THAT works, so please don't ask."

"Hmm..." She bites her lip."But then, if they have deadlox, why do they have you?"

"I don't know, maybe like the damsel in distress or something."

"It'd be pretty annoying, though, if the squids took over Sky's channel. I'd probably just kill them, reduce the amount of annoyance they'd make." She's grinning. The look on her face just says that she'd be more than happy to kill squids. She hasn't really seen one yet, so she's lucky. But she's seen youtube, and she knows how much Sky hates them. To be honest, I'm starting to wonder if she played after I went in...

"I'd just report every squid video possible. EVERY ONE. Anyways, I'd better get going..."

"See ya. Can you do something for me?" She whispers something in my ear that makes no sense to me at all, and then I leave.

"I'm so sick of this place...gah, I'm just gonna break loose...KYAAAAAHHH!" Banging commenced again...

lllllllllllllllllll

"So, what you're saying is that we have to get you out, find the exit, AND make sure to get out alive. Sounds simple." Jason was summarizing what Ty had just told them, and his summary made it look like a piece of cake. Except, it wasn't.

"Well, if you look at it _this_ way... but the exit's nowhere near me, for sure, unless the squids had one of their stupidest groups build the place. And I think that there's a certain hallway here...and then to the left another row of cells. Both of them don't stop, and they're all musty. The only way you can see in is if the door's open, or I'm pressing my face into the bars." Ty had drawn a map of the squid's base. It looked kinda huge, but it wasn't too late to just...never mind, it was too late to get help.

"When do we start?" Adam leaned forwards, eyes shining with joy. An adventure...and an Epic Jump map at that. Budder edition.

"Now."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

OMG THIS TOOK FOREVAR

allagenda: no shit it did

I WANNA PLAY EJMBE BUT I DON'T HAVE A MINECRAFT ACCOUNT...NYEH

allagenda: do you have caps lock, cause i don't have any capital letters here

NO THE SHIFT KEY'S STUCK

allagenda: ohhh...happened to crystal the other day, didn't it/ argghhh damn shift key

Dreamdropsify: like hell IT DID what the FUCK WHY are my WORDS RANDOMLY turning into YELLS?

IDK

allagenda: well at least it works a little... thanks for reading chapter 2 of ejmbe. see ya later

BYE!

Dreamdropsify: peace OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

SkyDoesMinecraft, Adam

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok hi! :D So, news. I'm gonna become an eldest child on wednesday or tommorow, idk yet. But that means NO uploading until May. It'll be my birthday then, so I have a better chance of having, do-what-you-want time. YAY

Thank you guys for your support, and thanks for the Budder, Luna. :D It helped! And to everyone else: Read on!

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Ouch. That must have hurt." Ty had just decided to shove Adam off of a cliff. Nobody could say it was unexpected, though. It always happened on Epic Jump maps. If it didn't, it was a really strange map. Or day.

"Shut up. And yeah, it did. Thanks, you jerk." He groaned as he gripped the edge of the cliff, trying to pull himself up while ignoring Ty. Both of them had hit each other 2 times by now, and the cliff counted as three. Jason had stayed quiet, but even an idiot knew that he'd start sooner or later.

"Ok, here. Come on." Jason held out his hand. Adam grasped it tightly and stumbled upright. He breathed deeply, then shoved Ty into the wall beside him.

"If there aren't any respawns..." He was regaining his breath, slowly.

"Want me to test that?" Ty was now right beside him, smirking.

"Sure, hologram boy. Go jump off the cliff." Now it was Adam grinning and Ty scowling. It was a miracle Jason hadn't piped up yet...

"Ok. Sure." He was still frowning up until Jason FINALLY spoke.

"We're never going to make it out if you two keep going like this, and I'm sure you don't want to be stuck here for the rest of eternity, because if there are respawns, we're never going to get out. Now can we please keep moving?" Rolling his eyes, Ty smiled at the complaint and bowed.

"Sure thing, King Jason. Anything else you require?" Jason hit him, and all Ty did was laugh along with Adam, enjoying it thoroughly.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

I returned to the dim cell, sighing with exaustion. I knew better than to suddenly just jump up and scream again, but that hole was pretty wide...

Thinking, I pushed myself up. Walking over to the bars, I slipped my head through. But when I pulled it back through the light, it gleamed blond. Startled, I tripped and fell onto the ground. How the hell did my hair just change its fucking color, ON ITS OWN?

I pull out something my sister gave me. A mirror, she said, to keep me from looking like a slut. Yeah right. Now, though, it's only for this. I pull my arm and head into the light, and look in the mirror and gasp.

My eyes are a sea blue, my skin a paler color than it was, and my hair a _beautiful _blond. Oh...oh god...how...wha...

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" A clanging breaks through my thoughts. The place in front of me now is a dark alleyway on Earth, I can tell, because of its smoothness. I'm shoved into a trash bin, coughing hard. My clothes are filthy, and so am I. But what really freaks me out is the burn on my arms and legs.

Shivering from a wintery cold, I pull myself out of the bin and pulling up a thin jacket over my freezing arms. Blood drips slowly from the burns. A second degree burn... why didn't I recognize it sooner? If I had gone a little faster with the cooking, I might have had a decent meal tonight...

Wait, no! I'm not sitting in an alleyway, I'm sitting in a cell in Minecraft! No, these thoughts aren't mine! I need to get home! Home! Home! I don't have burns all over me! This isn't real! NO!

Shaking my head, I try and clear my thoughts. That's the past...I need to focus on now. I need to find something to eat...

NO! I **AM** IN THE NOW! STOP IT!

_'Get your head out of the clouds, Tabithia.'_

It's what got me here in the first place...

...my name isn't Tabithia. Who...are you...

_'TABITHIA! Stop daydreaming and start learning!'_

She was right...

Tabithia, you, you...

What am I doing again? Oh yeah, trying to find a better thing to eat...

Tabithia...I'm not your conscience or anything...but you need to-

No...I'd rather die...

TABITHIA. Listen to me, please! My name is-

Please, I'm begging you, I don't want to be seen as strange-

NO! DON'T SEVER THE CONNECTION! PLEASE! BE- ************************************

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll

He groaned. Yet another set of jumps...really?

After they'd finally made it to the starting area, they'd leaped and fallen, hit and fought. Adam hoped they were almost done, Jason that there would be an exit, and Ty just wished it would bring them to the exit and then they'd be home. All three of them were sick of Minecraft in one day. A feat that not one person could really make that fast.

Sighing, they scaled the jumps and clambered up to a set of steps. It was aggrivating, really. The amount of jumps...shit, it was more like this: The amount of jumps they'd seen so far was enough to probably make even the most energetic kid be worn out. It was so bad, they had to rest at least 17 times by now...

"Break! Please, just a few..." Jason panted, not even jumping anymore. The fun had worn out by now..

"We just took one. I think I see a checkpoint over there.." Ty winced to see a little. It was getting darker by the second, so they needed to hurry.

"If you're kidding again..."Adam's patience had been worn thin. Somehow, in the time lapse of about 5 hours, he'd gone from laughing to frowning. Anything funny was no longer laughed at due to lack of air to breathe with; anything annoying was not punished due to lack of energy to tell the person off; and anything hard had to be done slowly due to loss of sprinting.

By the time they reached the checkpoint, all three of them were starving, sweaty, limp masses just barely managing to stand upright. When they reached the beds, they passed out. All but Ty, who couldn't sleep somehow. But when he realized what might be going wrong, he concentrated on the cell and ignored everything going on with Jason and Adam. Eventually, the last of the teleportation effects ebbed away.

Sighing with exaustion, he opened his eyes. He also leaped, because the blond girl he had seen earlier sat right there, unconscious. She was leaning out of a hole in her bars, a limp hand holding a compact mirror. Her delicate face was full of surprise, as if she had a shock, then passed out.

But the other shocker was that there was now a fully decked out room behind him. It had a window, a bed, a chest full of cooked chicken, and a little room for writing. There were writable books in the drawrs, and tons of pictures on the wall. There was also some glowstone and some torches in a chest on one side of the bed. He glanced over at the girl, then collapsed onto the bed, exausted from everything. Then, he finally shut his eyes and fell asleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll ll

ER MEH GERSH chapter 3 done! :D

allagenda: thank god your lazy ass finally did something productive...

SHUT UP. Now thanks to BlessedMC, who also wrote a story on EJM: it's called Aquatic Evils. Go read it for me, will you? It's great, I love it.

allagenda: Sure, Queen Crystal. Anything else?

Don't you dare use my own evidence against me!

Dreamdropsify: I'm shutting you two up. I made an apperance in this chapter- I'm Tabithia! :D (naow on twitter :D)

Ok, well, thanks for reading this late chapter of EJMBE! Sorry, and I'll only upload again in May unless I use non-existent time to write. Ok, thanks!

allagenda&Dreamdropsify: Peace, peoples!


	4. Please read!

Announcement to all!

Why hello, readers! I have an announcement to make. I will be writing a full out, hardbound book, starting TODAY! Yes, TODAY! So, you know what that means- no uploads :( But if you review on my stories, I may give you a sneak peek of it, and that lasts until March 20th. So hurry while you can, because I'm typing it fast!

The reason I'm posting this here is so you know what I'm going to be doing. I won't be included in this story, it'll be part 3rd person and 1st person POV.

Also. Can you guys believe I'm actually not being lazy for a change and actually GETTING OFF MY LAZY BUM TO TYPE?! OMG ITS A MIRACLEEEE! :DDDDD

So, that's what I'll be doing for a long time. I'll be offline. Yup, offline! I won't even read any stories after today. There's so much to do... before I finish it and send it out, I need some cover art . LOL i need some art...not being active has really made me lazy...

So. About the sneak peek- I'll videotape 10 winners per chapter completion. But that's only a sneak peek, remember. Not the entire chapter. Uh-huh. You heard me. These chapters will probably be around 20-60 pages long, mabye more. But for each one, only one page preview. And if you've already won, you can't win again. I'll update this later.

Now, onto my book! :D this will be the death of meh...NYEH


	5. PLZ DON'T REPORT MEH FOR THIS

Request!  
I need an editor. Bad. I stink at editing, no, I'm so bad, my grandmother would cry. That's how much I need help. But there's some rules to go with it...only one editor. :( sorry...If you want to submit an application, please read the rules. And **don't report me**, I don't know how the heck to use a forum correctly. I'm stupid...URGHH  
Oh. I also need someone to do cover art. I hope I'll get someone...soon. Please read!

1. You must not tell anyone about the topic of the story. That is my option, and you must keep quiet about it. Spill it to yourself, alone, if you have to. But not to anyone else. No matter HOW hard it is. I don't care, and I won't listen. Don't make me start another book- I won't even consider you. I'm serious there. Man, I sound mean. No wonder the other day, a kid told me I was scarier than a 16 year old boy. Geez.

2. You must be better at editing than I am. I'll read your stories. But here's the catch- it's no fanfic. It's a real book, fully original. I don't want to have to redo it because it's not edited. But I just need some feedback.

3. You must be online a lot. If you're not, it won't work. And this is sort of boring, but it might work.

4. Umm. This will be done in English, though...I don't know where I was going with that. Huh. But if you want to be in it, I'll allow it for editor.

5. I'm also about to put a request on DeviantART for the cover. Photography. Or really good drawing. I'll put the description there soon. :D

Thank you, and **DON'T REPORT MEH PLZ**


	6. LIVE STREAM TOMMOROW! READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

I will be livestreaming at on Wednesday! At 11:00 west coast time! I'll post a link everywhere- youtube, twitter, here. :D Chapter one of PMK is officially ready, so tune in to see my stupidity in person (XD) and make me do random stuff! (noting innapropriatte, of course :) Nu, screw wednesday. TUESDAY. XD Share this, PM it, to everyone. I'm trying to not do it today, so hurry.


	7. Chapter 4

MorningGlory678, Violet

A/N: Welp. Another chaptar. I did it. SPAAAZZZ

alla: Oh shut up. You're lazy...

Oh? What about that datalog, hmm? Been keeping up with that well?

alla: ...bitch. Well, let's go...*looks sad*

What's wrong?

alla:...nothin'...let's..just, start, ok?

Ok...0-o(dosen't feel good)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I shook from the cold snow, wanting it to be gone. I didn't have a coat, a hat, nothing. I was left in jeans and a tee to face winter's bitter cold. After all, weather had taken a dramatical turn.

It was October, and snowing. SNOWING. IN right. It rained every day after my sister arrived, and now it's snowing because of the cold tempatures. I'm pretty sure everyone is planning for a month or so at Las Vegas, to escape the wet, cold place once called California. Now, though- it'll be called Waterfornia, because of our floods and blizzards.

I had a jacket, a drenched one, tied around my waist, and a shovel resting on my foot. I was told to try and shovel snow, which irritates me. I was just sleeping- and then my door gets crushed and I'm shoved into the cold in my nightgown. I end up climbing through the window as so to not-A. look stupid, B. get frozen and immobile, and C. I needed to grab something.

I sighed, already at the last 2 piles. After this, I'd be able to go in and sleep some more. Add the fact she woke me up at 4:29 in the morning, I need sleep. I yawn, then poke the snow with my slipper. Well, any hope of warm feet for a while is hopeless, these shoes are filled with snow. How unlucky it is that all I have is sandals, sneakers, and these slippers. 3 pairs of shoes. None of them are good for snow.

I shove the pile into a bin, where it'll hopefully warm up and make water to purify. The store is unavailable, everyone that was in there when the blizzard hit is doomed. At least they're allowed to have fresh food. If the storm dosen't pick up again, they'll be kicked out to go home and be sent with an emergency box in case of more snow.

I think of my sister. Was that the reason for this...oh, oh god. Yup, the only logical reason for this is Minecraft. There's crazy weather there...and now there's wacky weather in 4 different places. This is really freaking me out, but I'll have to stick with it. Maybe...

_'Don't play Minecraft until this is all worked out. Got that?'_ I sigh. I open the little slip of paper and find that inside. It flew into my window, and woke me up by landing on my nose. But as I thought about it, I realized the only way to get a hint at what's really going on is by finding out myself. Because I'm pretty sure some of those hints were actually lies. Now, I'm going to be a dumbass and throw myself out of the frying pan and into the fire, without a second thought about it.

I finish shoveling and head inside to my room. I really didn't need to do it, but hey! I didn't want to be shoved out at midnight. Now, that would have SUCKED. I flip open the lid of my laptop, which is gratefully still on, but when I try to open Minecraft, it just opened WordPad. A blank document, every time. So, in 5 minutes I'm getting a Minecraft account for myself and logging on there. I then re-download Minecraft. Open it. Go to Singleplayer. The words freeze in my head, refusing to go until I've clicked on, "Epic Jump Map Budder Edition!" and realize what the hell I'm doing.

I shut the laptop, open my window, then swivel right back to the laptop, open it, and open Epic Jump Map. I feel like I'm about to hurl the moment I do it, until my hands suddenly burst out in front of me and close the window. It wasn't my decision. Then why? Why? _**How**_? My head's spinning before I realize that closing the window wasn't enough to stop the nausea. I slam the lid shut, tear through my door, rip the bathroom door open, and lunge for the toilet. Strange. I'm dizzy, but I'm not throwing up. I push myself up to my feet, then attempt to go to my room. But as I read before- quote- '_I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it.'_ Because instead of one door in front of me, there are three.

I fall to my knees, and try and find a handhold. Somehow, instead of subsiding, the dizziness is only increasing. I find the edges of my vision turning black, until the vignette swallows up the world and leaves me to feel the slight, faint pain of my head hitting the ground as I black out.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

I groan. I'm back in my cell, and the moon's still high in the sky. It's around 9:00 right now, or 10:00. Either one, I should probably be asleep right now. But instead, I slap the compact mirror shut and look at Ty. He's knocked out, snoring and mouth ajar. I sigh. I don't even know how long it's been since I arrived...and I don't think anyone else does here, either. But I know it's not going to be easy to sit and wait for morning, so I gnaw on an apple and then fall onto my own bed, and find I can't sleep. I talk stories of escape to myself, until I finally get tired enough to sleep.

lllllllllllllll

When my eyes fly open, it's not because of the position I'm in. It's because the squids are LITERALLY freaking out. For a moment, I'm shocked- but then I burst out laughing. Ty's sitting up against the wall, oblivious to the commotion as he's probably doing something else right now. Oh, well. Might as well have some fun today.

I grin as the one idea, one idea enters my mind and I can't think of a better one. Then, I whisper the name of a very good song into my headsets, and then smile as it's brodcasted to at least 100 blocks away from me. I sing the first lines to, '_Rock n' Roll'_(shortened version of teh name- by KISS) and sing it until every squid is groaning- they don't like rock music, obviously. And, so- I give up after a while. Sighs of relief emnate throughout the place- broken by my echoing laughter.

lllllllllllllll

It's around noon when I decide, today I should parkour. It's getting boring in here. So- what I do- is the thing I did in the beginning.

"May I please(pause)teleport to deadlox, SkythekidRS, and TrueMU?"(pause)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.(pause)"

"Teleporting..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

So. Parkour. After we'd gotten up, it was straight to the jumps again. Adam threatened to push me off the edge once after he'd almost fallen and I'd refused to help, but it just ended in Jason being at least 20 jumps ahead and we had to hurry to catch up, panting. That is, until, something- someone landed right on my head- and fell. Somehow taking me with them.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"HOLY SHIT-"

"Sorry, sorry- I didn't know that would happen!"

"Can you please get OFF MY HEAD?!"

...

"Yes." I struggled to rise up, then yelled in pain. My foot had touched ground- and was now smarting badly. I'm pretty sure I broke it. But when I look up, I suddenly fall to the ground. Because, all of a sudden, I see familiar cobblestone above me- and my own hair falling out the barred window. It's too much, and I fall unconscious.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Wow. Only JUST GOT FINISHED. Oh. Won't be updating anything else until July, btw, so sorry. But I'm about to make a tour trip for 2 years or so, and that screws pratically everything, 'Fanfiction' until after May. Even the book's gonna be delayed. RRGGHH. But hey, the job they're asking pays well. :)


	8. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
